Vitreous bonded agglomerate abrasive particles have been reported in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,366 (D'Souza et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,004 (Culler et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,126 (Wood et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,824 (Culler et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,608 (Schwabel et al.).
Similarly, vitreous bonded aggregate abrasive particles have been reported in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,728 (Benner et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,330 (Schwabel et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,214 (McArdle et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,483 (McArdle et al.).
The terms “agglomerate” and “aggregate” as applied above are used more or less interchangeably, and generally all of the above abrasive particles include mineral particles bonded to one another by a vitreous binder material.
Abrasive agglomerate/aggregate particles are useful, for example, in polishing slurries and in structured abrasive articles for use in prime wafer (silicon) abrading and sapphire polishing. Structured abrasive articles are coated abrasive articles having an abrasive layer secured to a major surface of a backing. The abrasive layer comprises shaped abrasive composites of abrasive particles in a binder material.
There remains a need for vitreous bonded abrasive particles that have improved abrasive properties in certain abrading applications.